locklegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lock Legion
The Lock Legion was created in 2003 by Strawberry Lock as a joke to annoy the Clock Crew, a well-established crew of animators on Newgrounds. They started with the animation SBL's Triumph submitted on the 24th of May 2003: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/99731 In due course, they formed into a serious crew on NG and were the second crew to gain recognition from NG. They have an active website, which, as of Sept 2008 has 7 pages of members. Recognition from Newgrounds The Lock Legion have their own Day on Newgrounds: May 26th. It was first celebrated in 2004 and has its own collection. Relations with The Clock Crew Despite starting as rivals and producing many movies with rivalry as the theme, a number of authors are members of both and sometimes collaborate. Notable Members (in alphabetical order) * 8-Ball Lock - A former moderator, formerly known as Glock Lock. * Anime Lock - Anime Lock is a face type lock who is often found placed in strange and awkward positions within flashes. * Arm Lock - Former coder for the Lock Legion. * Aubergine Lock - Aubergine is known for his work with the Cool Things series on Newgrounds. Aubergine is another word used for an Eggplant. Aubergine Lock is also the winner of 5 awards on Newgrounds. http://auberginelock.newgrounds.com/ * Banana Lock - Current King of the Lock Legion. After leaving the Clock Crew http://banana-clock.newgrounds.com/, Banana Lock took a leadership role within the Lock Legion. Banana Lock is also the owner of the domain, LockLegion.com. Banana Lock on Newgrounds * Clock Lock - Winner of two daily awards for her flashes. Clock Lock on Newgrounds * Cloud Lock - Based on the character from Final Fantasy. Cloud Lock was developed by the animator Wonchop. * Coffee Lock - Moderator for LockLegion.com. * Communist Lock - a.k.a Twostar, Communist is known for being a strict moderator and administrator.Communist Lock on Newgrounds * Dark Squidge Lock - Although he wasn't known for his animations, Dark Squidge was better known later as TomSka on YouTube, where he was collaborating with former Lock Legion members, such as Cloud Lock (Wonchop). * Dia Lock - Famous for his Blue Screen flash. Dia Lock was formerly one of the main site coders and was a site host for the former LockLegion.com. * Egg Lock - Former site administrator, left early on but played a key role in the young locklegion. * Gimpy/Robo-Death Clock - One of the few clocks that have been active members. Known for his traditional art drawings and for being an avid fan of Japanese anime. * Head Lock - Former admin of LockLegion.com, he is also known for his more recent flashes as Rubber Ninja/Rubber Ross and from his televised cartoons. * Origami Lock - Origami is well known for his drawing skills. * Jujube Lock - Famous for his work with various spam groups and spam flashes. In addition, Jujube Lock is the winner of 12 Newgrounds awards, including Daily, Turd of the Week, Weekly, Review Crew, and Underdog Awards. Jujube Lock on Newgrounds * Knuckles Lock - Former moderator for Locklegion.com. Lead initiatives for art and flash tutorials. * Master Lock - A moderator for Locklegion.com. Is a young member who has achieved several daily awards. * MP3 Lock - Former site administrator, originally hailing from the Clock Crew as Nuclear Bomb Clock, MP3 has become a cornerstone of the Lock Legion with his many flashes on Newgrounds * Peach Lock - Former administrator, well known for his various flashes about war and most notably the Clock-Lock War of 2003. * Pumpkin Lock - An active lock that is known for varied styles of animation. Notable for his activities in several Newgrounds animation groups and for his independent work as Psi43. http://psi43.newgrounds.com/ * Robot Lock - Primarily known for The Lock Show. * Samegame Lock - A lock that nobody is sure what is. Has been involved in the production of several 3.5+ scoring flashes. * Spitfire Lock - Also known by the name Spitty. Is well known for his varying attitudes. Is also a winner of 4 awards, including a review crew pick, underdog and 2 daily awards. http://spitfire.newgrounds.com/ * Sunshine Lock - Site adminstrator and programmer. * Toad Lock - Current server host and lead administrator on Locklegion.org. * Trash Lock – Highly respected coder for the Lock Legion. Was the host for LockLegion.com from 2004 through 2006. * Virus Lock - Former assistant coder for Locklegion.org. * Water Lock - Animator who created a multitude of award winning and high scoring flashes. Currently is attending medical school and is less active than he was. http://gregosan.newgrounds.com/ * Winchester Lock - Owner of Locklegion.org and Locklegion.info. Currently he is an administrator on the new Locklegion.org site. Often found involved in much of the doings in the Lock Legion. Winchester Lock on Newgrounds * Wolf Lock - One of the several locks in the military. Has made a couple of flashes. List Of Other Or Newer Locks * Leaf Lock * Wine Lock * Envelope Lock * Raccoon Lock * Tetris Lock * Cookie Lock * Cat Clock * Apple Lock * Arrow Lock * Mouse Lock * Onigiri Lock * Canistel Lock * Paintbrush Lock * Memphis Lock * StickBlue Lock * VanillaCoke Lock Lock Legion Lore The king of the Lock Legion achieves his or her power through the powers of the Key of Glorton. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/105156 The ancient stories tell that the Key was found by Strawberry Lock in the Cave of Ashunda. It is said that Banana Lock took control of the key in his rise to power. Running Themes In Flash Animations * Cool Things, a flash series, was created by Psychojester, also known as C-Lock and C-Star. This series generally consists of random and often times, spam flashes. Site-based Themes * Often times, the Lock Legion forums and Newgrounds website are used as inspiration for flashes. * "Fade Wulp" is considered the mascot and enemy of the Lock Legion. Fade Wulp is considered as a similar but separate person than Wade Fulp of Newgrounds. Fade was utilized on the LockLegion.com banner for 3 years. Recently, Banana Lock has taken back the position on Lock Legion site banners. Often Fade represents the worst aspects of Newgrounds culture. Fade was first shown on Newgrounds in the flash, Fade Wulp Is Evil. * The Slums refer to an individual forum on the Lock Legion forums in which members are allowed to speak non-sense, and is more often known as and for being the "Spam Forum". A long back story for this section developed from active members in the original major spam forum, which was named, "The Slums". The flashes, The Slumshttp://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/171019 and The Slums 2 http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/315043, give details into this back story. Notable members involved with the original slums include members, Jujube Lock, Lollerskates, and Thorngage. In more recent years, The Slums have become place for members to post topics that would not be acceptable on the General forum due to indecent content, spam, and/or insulting commentary. * The terms "Doorknob" or "Doorknob's alt" can be used for anyone when they first join the Lock Legion, just to annoy them, kinda like Noob. These are often people with bad spelling, posting hundreds of images in one post, or just being irrelevent. This is because Juicebox lock, the original Doorknob, had gained a reputation for creating alternate accounts and so many members accused almost every new member of being Doorknob, and they were right mostly, until Doorknob was unbanned (due to being a little BITCH) and stopped making alts. People still tend to call newer members alts of Doorknob as joke (or because they are stupid) Links *Lock Legion Website *Alternate Lock Legion Website *Lock Legion Collection on Newgrounds Category:Lock Legion